Conflicts Within The Creeps
by kaylysandra
Summary: Aiyame and her family have just moved to their new house. She later meets many new people who want to be close to her... Aiyame is aware of these weird things that are happening among her new friends but because of her stupid curiousity, well, you never know what might happen...[There may be some drama, hurt/comfort.]!Chapter 7 is up! XD !Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone again for the first time?_

* * *

><p>"Ok, I think that's it." I said. Me (Aiyame) and my cousin, Akari were packing some clothes in a luggage bag.<p>

Akari and her brother, Sebastian, both live in my parent's house since their mom has two very important jobs- as a hairdresser at days and a fashion designer on other days.

Though their mom unfortunately had to move to New York for the jobs and she didn't want to take Akari and Sebastian with her because she said she would be too busy with work she wouldn't have any time to be with them and that it'd be way safer here. So my parents let Akari and Sebastian live here with us.

It's been four years since they moved in. Their mom calls almost every week to see how they're doing and everything.

Now me, Akari, Sebastian, my mom, and my dad are moving somewhere near our current place, kind of far, our house is neighboring a place called Sunrise Residence. We're leaving tomorrow by car.

Which also means a change of schools. Great.

I already looked up the new school me, Akari, and Sebastian will be going to on my laptop and it seems like a weird 's called Ouran High School. It looks nice an everything but it's too formal, too sophisticated for me.

I showed Akari and Sebastian what I had found about the school and they didn't seem to like it either.

"Wow, and we _have _to wear those dresses? I hope I don't have to wear that." said Akari.

"I hope I don't have to wear _that_." said Sebastian, looking at two boys in a classroom wearing a nice, light-blue suit.

"Ha, there's a Host Club. Wow." I said, looking at the lists of clubs the school had.

"Seriously? A Host Club?" asked Akari with a shudder.

"Yeah. Hmm... here's a picture of the members." I said, scrolling down to the picture.

"Woah, isn't that..." I started to say.

"Haruhi. That's Haruhi. What the heck is she doing in a freakin' Host Club?" said Akari.

"Why did she cut her hair? Man, she looks like a boy..." I said, looking closely at the picture.

"That's Haruhi?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah. She looks way different with that new haircut." I said. (Haruhi's our cousin.)

"She's even wearing a boy's suit." said Akari.

"We'll find out what happened once we get there." I said.

Me and Akari then finished packing up and Sebastian left back to his room.

The next day everyone woke up really early in the morning, at seven, so we could get there early.

We packed our bags into the back of the black suburban and got inside.

My mom was driving, since my dad isn't that good of a driver... We're now on our way to our new home...and weird school.

It's going to take eight hours to get there and we're going to be stopping at so many gas stations.

It's going to be a long ride.

I fell asleep two hours later, I was so bored.

Akari sat on my left side and Sebastian sat on my right. Now that you know that, here's what happened when I fell asleep, which was a big mistake.

I was comfortably sleeping (but I guess not comfortably enough) and then my head slowly slides down to the right. Now my head rested on Sebastian's shoulder. Woah. Crazy. Not cool.

So, me and Sebastian don't really have like a really great cousin-friendship relationship- we never really talked to each other but we would fight sometimes and argue over stupid things and sometimes for no reason.

Now here I was, my head rested on Sebastian's shoulder. I'm closer to him now than I've ever been.

Akari looked over to us and smirked.

"What do I do?" mouthed Sebastian to Akari.

Akari just shrugged her shoulders, turned back to looking out the window, and left the problem to her brother.

Sebastian just let it go and stayed still for the rest of the time.

We were now stopped at a gas station when I finally woke up.

I yawned. I looked up to my right. I quickly sat up and moved away from Sebastian.

My parents and Akari had gotten off to buy something to eat at the small store here.

Sebastian smiled at me. I glared at him.

"Sorry, couldn't do anything. I didn't want to wake you up." he said.

I didn't say a word and just then my parents and Akari came back.

"Here you go." sad Akari, handing me and Sebastian chocolate bars and a bag of chips for al of us to share and some bottled orange juice.

"Thanks." I muttered, still kind of sleepy.

"Glad you're awake. Couldn't take ay more of that weirdness." whispered Akari into my ear.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up?" I whispered back.

"Well we all know how grumpy you are when you barely wake up, it's like you're mad at everyone for no reason. That's why I didn't wake you up." she said back and then added, "Oh, and guess what you're mom said when she saw you asleep on Sebastian's shoulder, "they look so cute." Yeah, she said that- even you're dad agreed! Messed up."

I sat there in shock from hearing that last part.

I slowly turned my head to the right and looked at Sebastian. He creepily smiled at me and I shuddered and turned back to Akari.

She made a wry smile and quickly turned away towards the window again.

I sat silently the rest of the way for six hours ad tried really hard not to fall asleep. I managed to get through the rest of the trip without falling asleep, I don't know how (because I really needed to sleep) but I did.

No one talked at all, except my for my parents, and it was boring.

We stopped at two other gas stations and then we finally got to our new house. We didn't get here early at all. It was already 6:30 p.m.

My mom got out the key to the new house and unlocked it. Everyone else then started bringing boxes and bags into the house.

We finished bringing everything in then decided which person would have which room.

I ran around the house looking for a large room. From running around he house I noticed that it's a three-story and has three bathrooms and five bedrooms, a huge kitchen, two living rooms- one downstairs and another on the second floor, and a dining room.

I picked a big room- bigger than the other bedrooms, with a small fireplace at the center of the right wall, and a huge closet on the left side of the room.

We also had moving truck bring the bigger things from our old house, but it still isn't here. I need my bed already! I need to go to sleep! I'm so tired.

Well, I could actually get some privacy for once since Akari and Sebastian picked rooms on the second floor and my parents picked their room in the first floor.

So I'm all alone up here. Awesome!

There's only one more bedroom left up here and the bathroom is just right down the hallway.

I sighed and happily walked downstairs to the living room, the first floor.

"Oh, Aiyame, the truck just got here." I heard my mom say once she saw me coming down the stairs.

"Finally." I said and went outside to watch two men carry more boxes and mattresses and a bunch of other things ad furniture inside. But, of course, I got bored of watching and so I decided to wander around on the streets.

I seriously make too many mistakes... I'm stupid and don't think of the consequences but adventurous an very, _very_ curious.

I walked down the sidewalk to the right of our house and saw, I guess, an apartment building, which was way bigger than any house in this neighborhood.

So out of stupid curiosity I got closer to the building's entrance, surrounded by a tall brick wall, to see more of it.

It had a driveway and a garage, and a huge front yard. There was a sign on the brick wall, which was nicely a white/tan color, and it said:

"Sunrise Residence" I said aloud. "Awesome."

"Why, hello there." said a voice from behind me.

Startled, I jumped back a little and hit my arm on the brick wall. Ow! I held onto my arm as I looked up at a guy who seemed to be in his 20s. He had white hair. (and not like the one old people have, his was different) It actually looked pretty good.

His eyes, though, man, I love them. They're purple, my favorite color. Well they're light but dark purple, just right.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, what-what did you say?" I said after a while of staring at him.

He smiled. Oh my gosh! Even his smile is amazing! ... Ok, focus. What the heck did just say, well think...? Nevermind. Forget everything I thought of this guy... He he... Anyways...

"Um, sorry. Do you live here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I live here with my other brothers." he said.

"There's more...- I mean, cool. That's awesome. Um I-I'm Aiyame, me and my family just moved into the house next door." I said, looking over to our house, and noticed the moving truck wasn't there anymore, so I guess they had finished putting everything inside.

I turned back around to the guy but got really surprised. He hugged me. This guy is hugging me. What the heck?!

"Welcome. I'm Tsubaki. Nice to meet you. I'm sure you'll love it here." he said, gently holding on to me.

Man, I was freaking out. Then this other guy comes up to us and punches Tsubaki on the head and made Tsubaki fall to the ground.

I stood there speechless and shocked.

"Sorry about Tsubaki." said the guy.

Now I was staring at this guy. He had black hair, his bangs covered his right eye (which looked pretty cool), and the same purple eyes as Tsubaki.

"Ow! Azusa that hurt!" said Tsubaki, standing up.

"Are you guys twins?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, we're identical twins." said Tsubaki.

"Awesome." I sighed. "Oh, I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys." I then said and quickly hurried over to my house.

Tsubaki made a small smile as he watched me run off. (Creepy...) "Hm. She's cute." he said.

"Tsubaki..." sighed Azusa, serious.

"Hey, Aiyame, they put up your bed and I already put the covers on it and everything." said my mom once I walked into the living room.

"Thanks." I said and left before she could ask me where I had been.

I ran up the stairs to my room.

The bed was at the back wall, at the center. Perfect.

I jumped onto the bed, looked around my room at all the boxes and bags full of my belongings, then thought back to my encounter with our new neighbors...

They seem like cool people, but that Tsubaki guy...he seems like the type of guy who would do anything for someone really important, but then also a creep... but still cool.

...Conflicts yet to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is not finding someone to live with. Love is finding someone you can't live without._

* * *

><p>It's Sunday, which means tomorrow is going to be Monday- the day we go to our new, weird school...Yay-.-<p>

"Man, I don't want to go to that school." groaned Akari.

"Me neither." I said. Me and Akari are in Sebastian's room.

You're probably wondering what the heck we're doing in Sebastian's room. Well...Since Sebastian isn't here right now we came in to look for something.

"What the heck are we even looking for?" I then asked.

"We're just looking for something." was all Akari said.

"Exactly what?" I said, rummaging through one of Sebastian's drawers. Ugh.

Akari just smiled and went back to looking in his closet.

"Well, I don't see anything..." I said and walked over to Akari.

"Help me look in here." said Akari.

I started looking through his clothes ('He has some really nice shirts...') and I felt something hard in the back, behind all his clothes, and it wasn't the wall, this feels different. I then parted away his clothes and saw a small, brown cabinet.

"Akari, I found something." I said, examining the cabinet.

Akari was quickly by my side before I could even turn around to look at her.

"Oh, a cabinet. I wonder what's inside?" she said, curiously.

I grabbed a handle on the top half of the cabinet and pulled.

"It opened. It's not locked." I said, surprised.

Akari pushed me away and started looking in the cabinet.

"Hmm." said Akari as she pulled out something wrapped inside a small black bag. She then tried the bottom half of the cabinet, opened it, and started looking through it. At the very back she found a small black box.

She then quickly stood up and walked out of the closet.

"Well, that's it. See ya." she said and quickly left out of the room, taking the small black box with her, but leaving whatever was wrapped in the black bag.

I sighed and grabbed the bag and got out of the closet.

Just as I was about to take one step out the door I suddenly stop. Sebastian was standing right there in front of me.

"Uh...Sebastian, hey...Sorry about just intruding into your room like this but I lost something. So, I looked all over the house, you know...except your room so...yeah." I said, trying to sound casual.

Sebastian didn't seem to mad or even surprised to see me in his room.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, calmly.

"Yeah. It was something small, but I found it." I said touching my jean's pocket in which I had quickly hidden the bag in before Sebastian could see it.

Then he just smirked and I glared at him. He smiled and it started to creep me out. Then he got closer to me and I ran away. Yeah. I ran away to my room.

Man, that was crazy! I'm so gonna kill Akari! She's the one that got me into this mess...

I suddenly heard a knock at my door.

"Aiyame, someone left you a little something on our doorsteps." It was my mom.

Curious and surprised that someone had left something for _me_ at our doorstep, and I haven't met barely anybody in this neighborhood, I stood up and opened the door.

My mom held out a bouquet of roses. "They're for you." she said, cautiously looking at me.

I stood there shocked and speechless.

She then held out a small card that had been attached to the roses. She hand it to me and walked into my room and laid the roses on my bed and left.

I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down beside the roses. I sighed and lied down. I held up the card and read what it said on the front:

"Welcome! Hope you like it here!", and then read the back, "I hope to see you again, Aiyame" with a small heart at the end.

I smiled then threw the card onto my table.

'Tsubaki.' I thought. 'He's the that sent me these, I just know it was him. But why would he send me roses? Especially _red_ roses, which mean passion...?'

Oh well, I like the roses so I'll just keep them.

I sat back up, grabbed the roses, found an empty vase, filled it up with water, and put the roses in the vase, and put it on my table. I grabbed the card and put it under the vase.

went downstairs to the kitchen.

Oh, dang...

"Hey Sebastian." I said as I slowly made my way over to the fridge. He was reading a book and I've never seen him so interested in a book. I've never even seen him read a book.

I grabbed an apple and sat on a stool, on the opposite side of Sebastian.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Nothing." he responded, not looking up at me.

" Look, I'm sorry I was in your room. I really was looking for something. So don't think I went into your room just to look through your things." I said.

"Was Akari in there with you?" he asked.

"Huh? No." I said, biting into the apple.

He then looked up at me and smiled, then left, taking the book with him.

I stayed there until I finished the apple and then went outside.

'Ok. Sebastian is still Sebastian, creepy as ever.'

He didn't seem mad at all... I thought he'd at least get a little bit mad at me.

I sat down in a chair on the front porch. I couldn't sit too comfortable there, though. The sun was to bright, and shine right on my face.

So, I moved out and sat near the sidewalk, on the grass, under a tree. Way better.

But this was also another stupid mistake I had made.

"Hey, did you like the roses?" asked a guy.

I _slowly_ look up and see the person I didn't want to see today... Tsubaki. He was standing beside me with that smile of his.

"Hey Tsubaki." I said.

He then sat down next to me.

'Ok. What the heck am I supposed to do now?" This sent me roses! Now he's sitting here next to me, like _relly_ close! Too close!' I thought, freaking out.

"Thanks for the roses. They're beautiful." I said, hesitating. He looked over to me and smiled, then got serious, which ina way just weirded me out. He just looked at me like I was this delicious, sweet candy, but serious and kind of creepy, like some kidnapper...that kidnappe girls.

"Your welcome." he said, smiling again.

I smiled back then quickly turned around and looked at the street. I could just feel him staring a me. I was getting scared.

'What if he actually is that type of kidnapper?! Oh, man...' I then thought. I tried to calm down and try t act casual.

"So, how-" Tsubaki started to say, but I cut him off.

"Ah, sorry! I forgot I had to do something right now! Hehe...Umm... gotta go! See you later." Iblurted ut, looking at my watch on my wrist( I didn;t even actually have a watch on) and I quickly stood up.

Tsubaki looked at me, puzzled. "Umm...okay. See ya." he said as he stood up.

But I had already gotten the heck out of there.

I ran inside the house and up the stairs, all the way to the third floor to my room. When I ran into my room I gasped.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Nothing. That was hilarious, though. You completely lost it. He was so confused and I'm pretty sure he was wondering why all of a sudden you scream out "oh, sorry, gotta go. I forgot I had something to d right now..." Ha! You don't even have a watch." laughed Sebastian, who was sitting on my bed.

"What? How did you- You were watching us? I said, now noticing the open window. That idiot!

"Seriously, though, what the heck are you doing in my room?" I asked him.

He finally stopped laughing. "Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. Promise." he said. "Except watch you freak out." he quietly added.

I sighed. He didn't seem to be lying, but you never know with Sebastian...

"It's obvious he's fallen for you." he said quietly to me as he walked out my room.

I stood there shocked. 'Does he mean Tsubaki?'


	3. Chapter 3

_My silence is not weakness, but the beginning of my revenge._

* * *

><p>I woke up early this morning at six. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. My parents were there talking quietly for some reason, and I've never seen them up this early.<p>

'I wonder what they're talking about...?'

I quietly walked to the kitchen door and stood on the side where they wouldn't see me. I tried to listen but they were whispering that I could barely hear what they were saying.

All that I heard was, "Don't you think we should tell them already? They're going to find out sooner or later. Come on. Let's just tell them today at dinner." That's all I heard and I suddenly heard them walking over to the door. I quickly ran over to the stairs and casually walked over to the kitchen like I had just come down the stairs.

"Oh, morning." I said, looking at my mom and dad as they came out the kitchen.

"Morning." said my dad.

"You're up early." said my mom.

"Yup." I said and walked into the kitchen. I got some cereal and milk and poured them into a bowl and started eating.

"So, what do you think they were talking about?" said Sebastian, who out of nowhere seemed to just appear into the kitchen.

I suddenly spit out some cereal from my mouth, and jumped up, shocked. "What the heck?! How do you...Ugh!" I exclaimed as I started cleaning the milk that had spit on the counter.

He just smiled and sat down on a stool. "What do you think they're talking about?" he repeated.

"Um, I don't know. " I said, finishing up my cereal.

He then got up and left. Just like that.

I sighed. 'I really don't get this guy sometimes.'

I put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher along with other silverware and dishes and then went to the living room.

This living room is huge. It had a nice fireplace in the center of the left wall, facing the couch and sofas, and three windows, one of the windows was like one of those long windows, but not too long. You could see the people walking by and people coming in and out of their houses through this window.

I sat on the couch, the one placed in front of the long window. I was bored so I just looked out the window and watched was going on outside.

I then saw two guys walking down the sidewalk, they're walking, walking, they're turning onto our small sidewalk leading to the front door and it's...

'Oh, dang...' I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and laid on my bed. I heard the doorbell ring. I'm pretty sure my mom opened the door.

"Aiyame! Can you come down to the living room?" I then heard my mom say from the third floor stairs.

I sighed and got off my bed. I slowly made my way downstairs to the living room. I, even slower, walked to the living room where everyone was waiting, I guess, for me- and by everyone mean Akari, Sebastian, my mom, my dad, Asuza, and Tsubaki.

"Umm...What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to tell you guys something." said my mom, looking over to my dad.

Asuza and Tsubaki looked just as surprised as me, Akari, and Sebastian.

"Well...Okay, then. A long time ago, well, 15 years ago, before I met your mother, I was with someone else. We had 13 kids..." and chuckled at that, "A few months after the 13th son was born me and that woman decided to just be friends for some reason. She never really told me why. I don't even know what was thinking, but the way she seemed at the time...it just made me agree to get divorced. It was difficult, but we seemed to jus drift away and went our separate ways. We still keep in touch, though. So, I know how my other children are doing. A year later I met your mother, Aiyame, and we had you. We're sorry we never told you this up until now, but..." he sighed, hesitating as he continued, "And 'that woman' is Miwa Asahina. Aiyame... you have 13 stepbrothers and you're going to be living with them fr now on. Your mother, me, and Miwa have agreed to let you live with the Asahina brothers along with Akari and Sebastian. I'm sorry." he finally finished, with another sigh.

Everyone else stood there in shock, still and silent, trying to process all this.

'This is crazy! I just... ugh... I don't get anthing..." I thought, not even noticing that I had started pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe this. Well, it's cool that I have... uh, thirteen stepbrothers...but why do we have to go live with them?" I finally said, and stopped pacing to look at my parents.

"Well, you see... We both got jobs here. Very important jobs and we won't be getting back home until ten at night and we have to get there at six in the morning. It's difficult and we don't want to leave you guys here by yourselves, feeling neglected. We'll barely have any time to be with you guys. And don't worry the job isn't that hard, it's just that other workers don't get off until ten and we're kind of like assistants so we have to stay there until everybody leaves." said my mom.

"Oh." was all I said.

'I can't believe this is happening...' I thought.

The seven of us now sat down on the couches and sofa. Still in silence, thinking.

My mom and dad sat at the far back side of the living room whispering things to each other.

Akari and Sebastian sat on the couch close to the big window, next to me, Azusa, and Tsubaki. Though though Tsubaki was sitting next to me, really close... But I wasn't thinking about any of that right now, and I'm pretty sure he wasnt either.

Everyone was too concentrated on everthing they had just heard.

I looked over to my parents, they looked worried.

'Well, they're only trying to do what's best for us and it's not like we won't see them again...So, I can't believe I'm going to this, but...'

"Fine." I said out loud. Everyone looked at me.

"Aiyame, are you sure?" asked my mom.

Akari then stood up, walked over to me, grabbed me by the arm, and then pulled me up.

"Excuse us." she said as she dragged me towards the living room.

"Are you insane!?" she whisper-yelled at me once she had closed the kitchen door.

"You know they can't hear us, right?" I said.

"What!? Ugh, just... Why do you want to go ive with thirteen other guys we don't even know? _Thirteen_, Aiyame, _thirteen_. They're strangers- we've never met them in our entire lives." she said, about to yell.

"Ok, calm down. It's just...I don't know. They really won't have any time to be with us, we'll rarely see them. Us being with thriteen brothers won't be so lonely, you know... My parents are just trying to help." I said.

Part of me actually wanted to go live with those thirteen guys...Maybe I just really want to meet them?...

Though I didn't (nor did I ever intend to) want to tell her that with 13 guys plus Sebastian, 14, and only two girls, me and Akari, it'd be kind of weird and awkward...Yeah...

"Ugh...I know I'm gonna regret this." said Akari, "Fine." she sighed.

"Yes! Ok...now Sebastian..." I said.

"Sure." said Sebastian, who suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"You have seriously got to stop doing that." I said.

"Ok, so we all agreed. Now we have to move in with thirteen complete strangers." Akari said flatly.

"This is going to be interesting...and fun." muttered Sebastian, to himself.

We then walked back into the living room where my parents and the twins were waiting. We slowly made our way to my parents.

"Um...We all agreed to go stay...live...with them..." I said.

"Are you sure?" asked my mom.

"Yes." we all said at the same time.

"Ok, then. I guess this settles this. You guys will be moving in tomorrow. Is that alright?" said my dad.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, turning to look at Akari and Sebastian. They nodded.

'Great, we're going to be moving in tomorrow to Sunrise Residence with my 13 stepbrothers...What a crazy life I'm living...'

I suddenly remembered something.

"Guys! School! We're gonna be late." I exclaimed and we all quickly rushed to get our things ready.

Once we were ready my mom drove us to the school.

'Phew! We're not late.'

My mom only came into the school to talk to the principal and left after that, wishing me, Akari, and Sebastian good luck.

We had a plan of our own of what we would be doing in this school today. We convinced the principal that we could manage to find our way around this huge school by ourselves.

So far, everyone seemed nice..and perfect...so sophisticated...

We wandered around the school for the entire day and surprisingly no one seemed to notice us that much... except for Sebastian, whom all the girls were fawning over. Gross.

Sebastian wouldn't even notice them, though. He just completely ingnored everyone.

We walked around and around the whole school, I think. It was so confusing. It seems more like we went around in circles.

We then walked down a hallway to some music room, which seemed interesting since a lot of girls were going into the room.

We slowly crept into the room, hoping nobody would notice us. I then turn around to see if Sebastian is still following us but he's nowhere in sight.

When I turn back around I'm face-to-face with some guy.

He looks my age, orange-ish hair, bangs flipped to the right, and wearing a Japanese formal outfit.

The stupid Host Club! This is the Host Club...ugh... Weird creeps.

"Hi. Sorry. Um, I'm Aiyame." I said, trying to sound cool and casual.

"Hello there, Aiyame. Im Hikaru. Welcome to the Host Club." he said, smiling.

Akari then showed up by my side.

"Hi. I'm Akari. You know Haruhi, right? Do you know where she is?" she asked.

"Hi I'm Hikaru, and Haruhi is right over there." said Hikaru, pointing to the end of the room where Haruhi stood next to some other, blonde-haired guy.

(He suddenly grabbed Haruhi by the waist. He pulled her to him. She gasps. He looks her straight in the eyes, and she does the same. They look intensely into each other's eyes... He then moves his head closer to hers... He lifts her chin up. He moves his head closer and closer...and closer...Their lips meet...They..._)

(**Author**: Psshhhh...No. You wish :P. Sorry...got carried away...XD...Hehehehe...)

Akari then quickly walks over towards Haruhi.

"Hm. That's my cousin. We're new here and Haruhi's also our cousin. I didn't even know she came to this school. Do you know why she cut her hair and wearing a guy's uniform?" I asked Hikaru.

"Oh, well...Her first day here, not too long ago, Haruhi came into this room and found us. Tamaki started talking to her and she kept backing away and she didn't watch where she was going and knocked over an 800 yen vase and broke it. She had to pay us back, but since she didn't have the money to pay for it Tamaki suggested she be in the Host Club to repay back the debt that way. I don't know wh she cut her hair, though." he finally finished.

"Oh. So this Tamaki guy...Is he the blonde one?" I asked.

"Yes." said Hikaru.

"He doesn't know Haruhi's a girl does he?" I asked.

"Nope." he said.

"Everyone else in the Host Club knows Haruhi's a girl except for our idiot boss, Tamaki." he said, looking back at Tamaki, who was now talking to Akari.

"Wow. This'll be interesting. Don't worry I won't tell him about Haruhi." I said, smiling.

'This is actually going to be an interesting school.' I thought.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hikaru. Gotta get going." I said.

"Wait, do you want me to show you around?" he asked.

"Ok. Sure." I said. I really needed to know how to get around in this school if I was going to survive this crazy, weird school.

"Come on." he said, grabbing my arm and leading me out to the hall.

I felt like someone was watching us. I turn around right before I was out the door and quickly notice someone watching me and Hikaru.

He looked exactly like Hikaru. I turned back around an look at Hikaru, then back at the other guy, then back again.

'Twins?' I thought.

Me and Hikaru walked through the hallway and down the stairs to even more rooms and hallways.

"So...do you have a brother? A twin brother, maybe?" I suddenly ask as we walk down another isolated hall.

He smiled. "Yeah, Koaru. You saw him?" he said.

"Yep." I said.

Then it was silent. Nothing else to talk about...

Class was over now. Students suddenly swarmed into the halls like stampedes.

"Come on, let's go in here." said Hikaru and grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"We might have gotten crushed out there. The students on this floor of the school are way more students than the ones on the second and first year students. So, it gets really crowded out there." he said.

I was barely even listening to this creep, because this creep was still holding my hand and he's looking at me all weird and we're all alone in a classroom! Like what wouldn't happen in an empty classroom with a creep...!

"Uh...So..." I started to say, looking down at our hands. He looked down too and quickly let go.

"Sorry." he said.

I saw him blushing. That creep!

"Um, I guess we should get going." I said.

"Yeah! Let's go." he said and we both went back out to the hall.

It wasn't that crowded anymore but there was still a bunch of students wandering around.

"I wouldn't mind spending another day with you." was the last thing I heard Hikaru mutter to himself before I quickly walked out the hallway, away from him. ~...


	4. Chapter 4

_It comes to a point where you love someone so much, that even though it hurts a lot to stay, you keep holding on... It's because you can always let go of all the pain, but never the little happiness you get out of loving that person._

* * *

><p>I can't believe we're actually doing this." said Akari, packing up her clothes.<p>

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure my...stepbrothers...will be nice. Azusa and Tsubaki seem pretty cool." I said, putting my laptop in my bag.

Me, Akari, and Sebastian had just started packing all our clothes and other belongings to take over to Sunrise Residence with 13 Asahina brothers.

"Hey, you guys ready?" asked my mom.

"Yeah." I said as I walked into the living room with all my luggage.

Akari and Sebastian followed also with their luggage.

'Man, Akari has so many bags!' I thought, staring at her drag all the luggage she had.

My mom sighed. "Don't worry. You guys will be just fine there. They're really nice people. Especially Louis and Iori. They're so nice...nice and I love their eyes. So beautiful." she said, dreamy-eyed.

"Mom! Gross!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she said, so innocently.

"Just-ugh! We're ready. Do we go now? Or what?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. Well... See you guys later. You are just next door, so... It's all good. Love you guys." she said and we left out the door and over to Sunrise Residence, our new home.

Just like that.

We have, so far, only met Masaomi, Wataru, and Ukyo. They seem nice. Masomi looked either in his 30's or so, and Ukyo too, Wataru seemed to be almost 10.

"Yuusuke will be here in a minute. Iori, Subaru, and Kaname should be here in a little bit, too. Tsubaki and Azusa are at work." said Masaomi.

Just as he finished saying that a red-haired guy and a blond came down the stairs over to us.

"This is Yuusuke and Kaname." said Masaomi.

Yuusuke greeted us and then left. Kaname then greeted us...and stayed. Kaname actually creeped me out. He only greeted _me_ by grabbing my hand and kissing it.

'Yeah...This is gonna be crazy...'

We then settled down in the living room to watch T.V.

"Fuuto! Oh, my gosh! I love Fuuto! He's like my favorite singer ever. Best idol!' I thought as I saw Fuuto in one of his concerts on the T.V.

"And there's another one of the brothers. Fuuto." said Masaomi.

"Wait. What?" I said, completely shocked.

'I can't believe I was so stupid. Fuuto Asahina. Ugh! Of course... This is crazy! My favorite idol, Fuuto, is also...my stepbrother!?'

Everyone went back to their rooms after that.

"Dude, I can't believe Fuuto is part of this family. He's my stepbrother!" I said to Akari.

Me and Akari were sharing rooms since there were no other rooms left. It's pretty big for the both of us, so it works out.

"Because he's my favorite idol! He's amazing! I've always wanted to meet him. Knowing that he's an Asahina is crazy! I might actually have a chance of meeting him!" I said, happily.

"Whatever." sighed Akari and we both finished unpacking all our things.

I woke up and stood up. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and walked over to the door to open it.

As I opened the door I felt it pushing something. I stepped outside and found two bouquets of flowers next to the door. I picked them up and put them on the table and left to the bathroom, which was just a few steps away from our room. Not far at all. I was still kind of sleepy, so I didn't really think of who had left these flowers nor did I even care...

I stepped into the bathroom and almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry. It's my fault." I said, looking up at a gray-haired guy.

"No, it's fine." he said. "I'm Iori. You must be Aiyame."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Iori." I said with a smile.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"The flowers? Oh, you left them there, didn't you? Thanks! I love them. I'm sure Akari does too." I said, kind of surprised this guy had left me and Akari flowers.

He smiled then left.

I yawned as I got out from the bathroom and went back to my room.

"So, Iori left these." said Akari, who was now awake and holding her bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, yeah. They're really pretty." I said. Then hesitantly added, "You were watching us weren't you?"

"What makes you say that? Of course I wasn't watching every single thing...Except you didn't see _and feel _the part where he put something into your jacket's pocket you had in your arm, the one you were going to change into, when you bumped into him." said Akari, as if she didn't really care. "Dude, he planned it." she then said with a smile.

"What?" I said, shocked at what she had just said.

I then felt my pockets on my jacket. I felt something in my right pocket. I took it out.

"A piece of paper?" I said, unfolding it.

After I had read the surprising words on the paper I ripped it in half and then crumpled it, and went downstairs.

"Wait. What did it say?" called Akari, but I was already halfway down the stairs.

I threw the crumpled pieces of paper into the trash in the kitchen and walked out, more like stomped... I was angry... _Really angry._

Next thing I knew I was face-to-face with Tsubaki. The _other _next thing I knew, I was now being hugged by him. A few minutes pass by...

Though it's getting kind of awkward, he's been hugging me for about five minutes now. It's seems like forever.

"Uh, Tsubaki? I'm just...Can you... nevermind." I finally say and gently push him away from me.

"Why the hug?" I asked.

"It's just a 'welcome home' hug." he said.

'Riiiiight...' I thought.

"What, are you gonna go give Akari a hug too?" I asked.

"That hug was only especially for you, Aiyame." he said with a smile, and looked intensely at me.

'O.K. Not weird at all...So freaking weird!' I thought.

"Okay, then. See you later." I said and rushed back up to my room.

Wow... When I walked to the door of my room I saw Sebastian in there.

Akari and Sebastian were on the bed together, just sitting down and talking. They hadn't noticed I had come in.

I stood close to he left wall, which made and entry to the room, like a small hallway, and stayed quiet and watched.

They were arguing...about me.

"You can't tell me what to do." said Sebastian.

"Can you just leave her alone? She's your cousin." said Akari.

"At least we're not brother and sister. These guys are already falling for her." he said.

"Jealous much?" she said. THen they just glared at each other.

...So many thoughts unspoken...

Sebastian started to get up. I quickly and quietly got out of the room and out in to the hallway.

I pretended like nothing had happened and waited until Sebastian got out of the room.

He quickly walked out and didn't seem to notice me. I walked into my room and sighed.

"Oh, hey." said Akari.

"Hey." I said.

"So...The note... What did it say?" she asked.

"Nothing. But I will tell you this. It was from Fuuto." I said.

"What? Really? That guy is just so messed up." she said.

I didn't say a word.

"Oh, so he wrote _something_ down that you might have always wanted him to tell you..." she started to say.

"What do you mean...No! It didn't say anything like that. Just leave me alone." I said, finally figuring out what Akari had meant.

"Whatever." said Akari.

After all that me and Akari stayed inside and watched T.V. Though, the silence between me and Akari didn't last long.

"We can't just stay in here forever." I said.

"Well, we can't stay with those creep wolves out there, either." she said.

"Those creep wolves?" I repeated.

"You never know when or what they'll do. They'll just suddenly attack, make their move." said Akari.

"Okay. I'm still gonna go down there, though." I said.

"Fine. I'll go with you then." she said.

We both went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, would you two like to go take a walk together with the rest of the family, later?" asked Tsubaki, walking into the living room with Azusa beside him.

"Sure." answered Akari. I looked at her, surprised.

"What? Why do you...ugh!" I whispered to Akari.

Tsubaki smiled then winked...at _me_. I quickly turned away.

"So, what are you guys doing?" asked Tsubaki, walking over to the couch.

"Nothing. Bored." said Akari.

"Hm. Want to play Truth or Dare?" asked Tsubaki, sitting down beside me, really close. Azusa sat down next to Tsubaki.

"Sure." said Akari.

"Okay, then, Azusa. Truth or dare?" asked Tsubaki.

"Truth." answered Azusa.

"Hmm...Is it true you _like_ someone in this room?" said Tsubaki.

"No." responded Azusa, looking at the floor.

"Come on, Azusa. I know you do." said Tsubaki.

I looked at Tsubaki and Azusa, shocked.

"Akari, you go." Tsubaki then said.

"Okay. Tsubaki, truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Dare." he responded with a smile.

"Then, I dare you to kiss A-" I quickly grabbed Akari's arm and dragged her outside before she could say any more.

"Are you crazy?" I said.

"Yeah. Maybe I am. Why did you do that?" she said.

"Why? Seriously!? I know you were going to say my name! You've gone insane!" I exclaimed, getting angry.

"Well, it's just a game. The kiss wouldn't have meant anything." Akari said, trying to hold back from laughing.

She couldn't hold it in, though, and she burst out laughing.

"Ok. It would have meant a lot to him. I totally would have liked to see that. You're just no fun, Aiyame." Akari said, still laughing.

"You're so weird. That would have been weird!" I said.

I then left out into the sidewalk, out of Sunrise Residence and started walking down the sidewalk.

...I am seriously a stupid mistake-making idiot... .

I now found myself face-to-face with my most favorite person in the entire world but also... My worst nightmare...

Fuuto.


	5. Chapter 5

_I wish I never liked you. I wish I didn't waste all those times talking to you or thinking about you. I wish I didn't worry or cared about all the times you ignored me. I wish I never got excited every time you made me feel special. I wish I never believed every word you said. I wish I never got my hopes high for you. And I wish I never kept trying and trying, knowing I would just go through the same thing. Because in the end, the one who gets hurt isn't you, it's me. - Mahmoud El Hallab_

* * *

><p>He pushed me up against the wall.<p>

He had taken me back to Sunrise Residence, we were now in his room.

We had come in unnoticed- no one was in the living roo or halls.

'Futo.' I thought as he slowly slid his hand down my cheeck.

God! I was freaking out!

He smiled at me. "You're prettier in person." he said.

"And you're more devilish in person." is what I wanted to say.

He then let go of me. "You're free to go. Unless you want to stay a little longer." he said.

I stood there against the wall like I was paralyzed. I was completely shocked by everything Futo had just done. He's completely different person when he's on the other side of the T.V. This dude is freakin' insane in person!

He smiled again and got closer to me.

He started reaching his hand out to me but I then quickly dashed towards the door (thank God it was unlocked) and ran downstairs to the living room.

Everyone else was now down here together.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about "the walk"' I thought as I tried to act calm and walked over to Akari.

"Hey, what happened? Why did you run in here like that?" asked Akari.

"Because... I was... I just didn't want to be late for this... Yeah." I said.

Akari carefully looked at me and smiled. "Okay then, we're ready. Let's go." said Akari.

We were all almost out the door when Futo walked in and stopped us.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" he asked.

No one was surprised to see Futo appear in the house. Guess they're used to seeing this little devil kid sneaking in _and _ out (for sure) of the house.

Tsubaki sighed. "Fine." he said.

We walked all the way to the park and you'll never guess who we met there.

The Hitachiin brothers. The creepy twins from that creepy Host club. Great.

"Hey, Aiyame." said Hikaru, walking up to me, while Kaoru met the Asahina brothers. Wow, it was that easy...

"So...Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." he said.

We walked away from the others and sat on a bench.

"Umm...school. Let's talk about Ouran High. Seems like a pretty interesting school. Lots of boys and girls... Boys and girls...Since we're talking about that, do you like anybody?" I said, blurting out the question.

He looked at me, surprised. He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"N-No." he stammered.

'Lie.'

"Oh, that's cool. I don't either." I said.

He looked up at me. "Oh." was all he said. He seemed sad now.

[I'm so cruel.]

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. You want to go back to the others?" I asked.

"Oh, sure. Yeah." he said and we both walked back towards everyone else.

Futo then headed towards me once he saw me. Great.

Before I he could reach me I pretended I didn't see him and quickly walked over to Akari, who was at the pond.

'Man, I just noticed it's really dark now.' I thought as I sat down next to Akari.

I had thought Futo hadn't followed me, but...

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up to my feet. Before I could say anything to Akari or even scream out for help I felt a hand cover my mouth. I was not being dragged away from the others. The park seemed to be getting darker and darker as I was being pulled farther and farther away from the others. I felt like I could barely move. This person was holding me _too _tightly around my waist. I could barely breath. I noticed the Sunrise Residence gate.

'Why am I being dragged back here?' I thought as we entered into the house.

I was thrown onto the living room couch and I then felt someone get on top of me.

'God! It's so freakin' dark! I can't see a thing! I'm freaking out!' I thought as I tried to struggle free. This person had me practically pinned to the couch.

I felt the guy's breath on my neck.

Wait it smelled like...candy? ...Some type of candy... Futo smelled like that last time I...well met him...

"Oh, heck no!' I thought and then managed to throw myself to the side and fell on the floor.

"Owww..." I groaned as I felt my head. I hit my head pretty hard on the floor. I slowly stood up.

I didn't know where that guy had gone to but I knew he wasn't with me anymore.

I then felt around and tried not to bump into things as I slowly made my way to the door. I managed to get outside the house when I heard a lot of voices close by.

"Aiyame! What happened? You're bleeding!" I heard Tsubaki yell. Then everyone was surrounding me.

"Aiyame, what happened?" asked Akari, holding on to me.

"F-Futo..." I muttered and then fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm mad at myself, not you. I'm mad for always being nice, always apologizing for things I didn't do, for getting attached, for making you my life, depending on you, wasting my time on you, thinking about you, forgiving you, wishing for you, dreaming of you, _

_But most of all, for not hating you, which I know I should... But I just can't._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised. I was in my bed, in my room, back at at Sunrise Residence.<p>

"Akari, what happened?" I asked, noticing Akari was sitting beside me in a chair.

"Oh, you're awake! Don't worry you'll be fine." she said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, but what happened?" I asked again.

"Well, I'll tell you what I do know. Umm..." she sighed and went on. "You were in the hospital for two weeks... You hit your head pretty hard. When we found you here outside on the yard, your head was bleeding really badly. So much blood. You then fainted and we had called an ambulance and they took you to the hospital. Oh, yeah...Um, Tsubaki went with you to the hospital. Anyways the others had entered the house and the table in the living room had been turned over and there was blood on the floor beside it and some on the sides of the couch. We figured you had fallen onto the table and hit your head, then tot the floor where you must have hit your head even harder. You, uhhh...you had to get stitches on your head, too. That's it." she finally finished.

I then felt my head. 'Yup. Stitches. Wow. Not good.' I thought.

"Wait, I was in the hospital for two weeks? Oh, man..." I said and Akari slowly nodded.

"Futo." I said.

"Huh?" said Akari, surprised.

"I'm gonna go tell the others you're awake. They've been so worried about you. Everyone has. Your parents know too, we told them. Don't worry, though. They're fine. We told them you'd be fine." she said and left.

A few seconds later everyone came into the room and gathered around my bed. Everyone smiled down at me and I smiled back. The only person not there was Futo. Even Sebastian was here, which is really surprising.

We're glad you're alright, Aiyame." said a nice, soft voice. There was a guy, one of the brothers, I guess, that I haven't seen before.

He had white-ish hair that fitted him perfectly the way he had styled it and beautiful purple eyes. He kneeled down next to me and smiled.

"Your hair is really pretty. When you feel better I'd like to braid your hair." he then said as he ran his fingers through a lock of my hair.

He surprised me. "Huh?" I said.

"Louis is a hairdresser." said Ukyo from behind him.

"Oh, that'd be nice." I said and Akari seemed to be carefully watching me and everybody else.

Everyone then left to let me get some rest.

"Wait, Azusa." I said, stopping Azusa before he stepped out the room.

"Yes?" he said, walking back to my bed.

"I need to ask you something. Umm... Where's Tsubaki?" I asked.

He seemed surprised by my question.

"Well, he... Tsubaki is jst taking a break from work. Yeah... He went out for a walk just now..." he said.

I could tell he was lying, though.

"Azusa, tell me the truth." I said.

"Sorry. Tsubaki's mad. When that accident happened, when we found you outside on the front yard, you had muttered "Futo" and then you fainted. Then Tsubaki, thinking it was Futo who had done that to you, went looking for him, he was in the house.

They fought for a while and Futo never admitted he did anything to you and said that he would never hurt you. Tsubaki then just gave up and then left the house. He hasn't come back since. Don't worry, though. Natusme, our other brother, called saying Tsubaki was staying at his apartment. Tsubaki's too mad to come back. He really..." he finished and sighed.

He then smiled once more at me and left.

'Woah.' I thought. I was mind-blown. That's pretty crazy. 'I think I should go see him.'

I slowly started to sit up on my bed. My head didn't hurt. I guess I could try walking. I slowly moved around on my bed and put my feet on the floor. I then carefully stood up.

'I feel perfectly fine.' I took a step forward.

I headed towards the door. I felt no pain yet. The door the opened and Akari entered the room.

"Aiyame, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"Don't worry. I feel perfectly fine. Nothing hurts." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I think you should rest a little bit more." she said.

"Yes, I'm sure. I feel fine, don't worry. I've rested enough. By the way I need to go somewhere today." I said.

"Seriously, you just now woke up and you still need to get more rest and you need to go somewhere?" she said.

"Yup." I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fine, but you better be careful." she finally said. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Somewhere." was all I said. "I'm going to go now. See you later." I left out the door before she could say anything else.

"Azusa, come here." I said, walking up to Azusa in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need you to come wih me somewhere. To Natsume's apartment." I said.

Azusa was really surprised. "Umm...Well...If you want, I guess I could take you. But... Why do you want to go all of a sudden?" he said.

"Okay, and because I want to...meet Natusme." I said and quietly added, so he wouldn't hear, "And talk to Tsubaki."

He smiled at the last thing I said. (Well then...he heard me._.)

"Okay, let's go then." he said and we left out the door. We walked in silence all the way to Natsume's apartment, which isn't that far from Sunrise Residence.

We went up to Natsume's apartment and knocked on his door. A few seconds later an orange-haired guy, who seemed young, like Azusa and Tsubaki.

He greeted Azusa and then Azusa introduced me. "Natsume this is Aiyame, our stepsister. Aiyame this is Natsume, another of the brothers and also the triplet of me and Tsubaki." he said.

"Nice to meet you." I said and shook Natsume's hand. He smiled at me then led us into his room. We went into the living room.

"Tsubaki is in the other room, asleep, I guess." said Natsume and sighed.

"So, what brings you two here? I hope it's to get Tsubaki out of here." said Natsume.

Both me and Azusa smiled.

"Yeah. We came to talk to him." said Azusa.

"Go ahead." he said.

Me and Azusa walked into the other room. We found Tsubaki sitting on the bed holding a giant plush ice cream cone. Wow.

He seemed sad, too.

Me and Azusa quietly walked towards him, he still hadn't noticed us.

"Hey Tsubaki." I said softly and Tsubaki quickly looked up at us.

"Aiyame!" he said happily, and let go of the plush cone and ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're alright." he said, hugging me even tighter.

He finally let go of me but then put his hands on my waist. "I talked to Futo." he said quietly .

"...Thanks..." I said.

He smiled and hugged me once more. Then this time when he let go of me he kissed me...on the cheek, though.

"What the heck man! Have you gone insane!" is what I wanted to say...

"Um, okay..." I said.

Tsubaki smiled that creepy smile of his when he does things like this and carefully watched me.

Surprisingly, though, Azusa didn't see any of this, not even the freakin' kiss. He wasn't even in the room anymore!

'Like what the heck, man!? Don't leave me alone with this guy!'

I was alone with Tsubaki...crazy...so crazy.

"So... Can you come home, now? We're all worried about you." I said.

"What do you mean? I don't think _everyone_ is worried about me. Did _you _miss me?" he said with a smile.

I can't believe this guy. I sighed. "Just- you... Are you gonna come back with us or not?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Fine. I missed you, too." he said, and laughed a little, as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, let's go." he said.

Azusa got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Thanks Natsume." said Tsubaki. Natsume sighed and didn't say a thing.

We then all left the apartment and headed back to Sunrise Residence. It's actually a pretty good thing no one was home since they were at work, except Akari and Sebastian, and Subaru and Yusuke asaid they were going somewhere today.

We all entered into the living room. Azusa stayed in the living room, watching T.V. Tsubaki followed me upstairs. I thought he was going to go to his room.. but...

Tsubaki grabbed me by the arm once we were out of eyesight and pulled me into his room.

"I'll never leave you alone ever again." he said, pressing his body against mine. He had pushed me against the wall.

"Tsubaki, really... You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." I said, pushing him off me and heading towards the door.

"I'll never let you go." he said quietly and I left his room.

Once I was out of his room I sighed and stood against the wall of the hallway.

"Something wrong?" asked Azusa, walking up towards me.

"What? Oh, nothing. Everything's fine. Well, see ya later." I said and quickly went to my room.

Azusa looked at me as I left to my room then looked towards Tsubaki's room. He was heading towards Tsubaki's room but suddenly stopped and went to his room.

When I entered my room I wasn't expecting anything this surprising...

"Futo called." said Akari, holding up my cellphone.

'Oh, dang...' I thought.

"I answered since it kept ringing. He called ten times and I could barely say a thing, he kept talking and talking. He just wouldn't stop. He gave away too much information, Aiyame." she said, serious.

"Akari, I-" I tried to say.

"Why didn't you tell me anthing. If he did all that to you, why didn't you tell anyone. He would've stopped bothering you. Aiyame, you really need to be more careful." she said.

"It's not my fault! Nothing happened! I overheard you and Sebastian talking in here about me! Is that true what he said?!" I blurted out. I just couldn't take all of this, I had to say something.

Akari was now completely shocked.

"What? No, that's not true. We were just playing a game. It was a different person." she said.

"I don't believe you." I said and left the room.

I was furious and sad- feeling so many mixed emotions right now. I headed downstairs to the living room. I headed towards the kitchen when from the corner of my eye I could see someone at the door, walking into the living room.

I stopped, he was heading towards me.

'What do I do?...'


	7. Chapter 7

_'When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look for so long at the closed door that we don't see the one that has opened for us." _

_- Helen Keller_

* * *

><p>I stood there, not knowing what else to do. I just now noticed it was dark outside and the living room was barely being illuminated by the light in the kitchen.<p>

"Aiyame." I heard him say so kindly. He was now right in front of me. I took a step back.

I have such bad luck...

I wanted to run the heck out of this place, but I don't even know where I'd run to. If I stayed here I'd be trapped... probably _forever_.

I still just stood there.

"I'm sorry." he said, taking another step forward. I took another step back.

"When you had called today, it was Akari not me." I suddenly blurted out and quickly ran upstairs.

I didn't see Futo's expression or anything I just kept running until I got in front of my room.

"Aiyame, wait!" I heard him call out.

I then thought of just going to the restroom, because I didn't want to talk to Akari right now. So then as I took one step forward I was stopped.

Futo had grabbed my arm.

"Leave her alone." I heard someone say from down the hallway. Tsubaki... He started walking towards us and Futo let go of my arm.

"I wasn't going to do anything to her." said Futo, stepping up beside me.

"Why are you here?" asked Tsubaki once he had approached us.

"My tour's over, so I'm staying here for a while." he responded.

Tsubaki sighed. "Just don't ever get near her." he said and grabbed me and pulled me into my room.

He shut the door behingd us and we walked in.

"Akari, I don't want to ask much of you...but can you take care of Aiyame? Just keep an eye on her. Don't let Futo get near her. Okay?" he said.

Akari looked from Tsubaki to me.

"Fine." she finally said.

Tsubaki then, surprisingly, gave me a small hug then left.

I sat down at my bed. Complete silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Sorry." said Akari.

"Huh? For what?" I asked, surprised.

"I shouldn't have answered his phone call...or read all those messages..." she said.

"Wait, you read the messages, too?" I asked, even more surprised.

She nodded. I sighed.

"It's okay." I said.

Akari then sighed. "About that conversation between me and Sebastian... It's all true. I mean...um...yeah..." she said, hesitating.

"Uh...okay..." was all I could say.

'To think there could be even more people out there that like that, and I never knew did or do like me.'

[**Author: she doesn't even know...hehehehehehehe :P**]

'Uh, I'll just... Forget about that. Did I miss much in school?" I said, hoping to forget about Sebastian and the situations I was in.

"Oh, school. Nah. You didn't miss much. You can just copy my notes." she said.

"What's been going on with the Host club?" I asked.

"Oh, them... well, the usual. And...I think they miss you. Especially the twins. So annoying. They've been bothering me every single day asking me if you're better and when you're going to go back to school. They're really worried about you." said Akari.

"Seriously? Wow." I said, surprised.

"Oh, and if you're feeling better you can go back to school tomorrow." she said.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

~The next morning~

I got up, went to the bathroom and got dressed while Akari got dressed in the room. I then went downstairs to the kitchen where Ukyo had our breakfast ready. I sat down at the table and started eating. Akari then came down and sat down next to me and started eating her breakfast.

When we finished eating, in silence, we left to go to school.

We finally go to the school and went inside.

"Aiyame! I'm so glad to see you! Wait, where's Sebastian?" said a girl I didn't even know.

'Wait...I forgot all about Sebastian...' I thought.

"He's coming." said Akari and then went to our classroom.

The day seemed to drag on forever and I just wanted to go home already and just take a break from all this...

The bell finally rang.

As I walked down the hallway I ran into the twins...

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." they both said.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey, Aiyame, can we show you something?" asked Kaoru.

"Um...Sure, I guess..." I said.

Each of the twins grabbed one of my hands and led me down the hallway to Music Room 3.

"Open the door." they said.

I slowly pushed the doors open and the rest of the Host club, Akari, Haruhi, and Sebastian awaited me.

As I walked into the room I see a huge cake with my name in purple frosting on it.

'What is this?' I thought as I walked further into the room and saw many balloons around the room and streamers everywhere and other classmates there.

Akari then approached me. "The Host club did this for you. I think it's a "Welcome back" kind of party." she said.

"Wow. Cool." I said.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

"That's good. We made you a welcome back party, if that's alright." he said.

"Yeah, thanks. It's cool." I said.

For the next hour, everyone talked or just hung out. The party was pretty fun.

Though, I felt lonely, and I'm pretty sure the reason for that is because no one even talked to me or approached or anything...No one talked to me at all...!

I still had fun, though.

It was Saturday, and only one more week until summer vacation. Yes!

I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast and was greeted by Tsubaki, Azusa, Ukyo, Wataru, Louis, Iori, and surprisingly early, Akari and Sebastian.

"Good morning." I said and sat down in the empty seat next to Louis.

We all ate our breakfast in silence. Subaru and Yusuke then came down to eat their breakfast just as everyone else was finishing up.

Ukyo then left to go to work, Subaru left to go to basketball practice, Yusuke went up to his room, so now it was just me, Akari, Sebastian, Iori, Louis, Wataru, Tsubaki, and Azusa left in the living room watching T.V.

Futo was supposedly staying for a whole month, but no one ever knows where he is or where he goes to, because he's never really here with us. That's a good thing.

"So, how do you like it here, so far?" asked Louis, who was siting beside me.

"Oh, it's great. It's nice to have many more siblings watching over you. It's fun, I guess." I said. He smiled and I smiled back.

'He's so nice.' I thought as I looked at him for a few more seconds while he was watching the T.V.

Everyone then went back to their rooms to do...stuff. I really don't know what they do in there...?

~It was night now and everyone was eating dinner. As we were finishing up our dinner I excused myself from the table and went to the bathroom.

When I came back into the living room there was no one in the kitchen and it was dark in here. I could see Tsubaki, Azusa, and Akari outside on the yard.

'I wonder why...?' I thought as I started walking up the stairs. Once I was in the hallway upstairs I felt around the wall to see if I could find the light switch.

'Man, it's so dark in here!'

As I felt around the wall I suddenly felt something on top of my hand. I jumped back a little and bumped into something...or _someone_.

"Aiyame, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." said he said in a soft, gentle voice.

'Oh gosh...'

"I- I...forgive you." I then said.

He let me go.

"I'm glad." he said.

The light then turned on in the hallway. I turned around to see Futo's hand near the light switch. He smiled at me. I started to freak out even more.

'Should I leave?'

"I need to go." I said and turned around.

Futo then suddenly grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards him. We were now face-to-face, just a few inches away from each other.

He pulled me closer to him and he gently put his lips on mine and then things went a little crazy from there.

First, could hear footsteps quickly running up those stairs. I then felt a hand on mine and a piece of paper was placed in my hand. Someone then pulled us apart.

"I wasn't doing anything bad!" yelled Futo.

Tsubaki, Azusa, and Akari were up here.

"Aiyame, are you okay?" asked Tsubaki, while Azusa tried to calm Futo down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Tsubaki was then leading me to my room and we went inside.

It was dark in here, too. No one turned on the light.

I felt his hands on my waist and he pulled me towards him. I could barely see his face by the light from the moonlight illuminating some of the room. He smiled at me.

"I know you would be mad but..." he started to say and bent his bent his head down and pulled my chin up and started kissing me.

I wanted to pull away and just...do something but instead I slowly closed my eyes and savored this moment.

[**Author: Is she for real right now?! Man!...I'm really messed up...**]

He finally stopped and let go of me. He smiled again and then left. I stood there like an idiot. I was shocked an kind of sad, for some reason.  
>Akari then came in and turned the light on.<p>

"Did he kiss you?" asked Akari, surprised.

"What? You were...Tsubaki?" I said.

"Yeah. Did Tsubaki kiss you just now, too?" she said again.

"What? No." I said and went over to my bed. I really think I was blushing like crazy now!

"Suuuure..." she said. "That idiot- after what we had just talked about. Unbelievable." I heard her mutter as she turned off the light and went to her bed.

"Don't worry we'll be more careful. He's honestly gotta be watched twenty-four seven." she said to me.

Finally, we both peacefully went to sleep.

We woke up late the next day. Me and Akari went down to the kitchen and ate our breakfast that was left on the table. We then went into the living room where everyone was watching T.V.

"I guess no one had work." I said to Akari as we walked to the couch.

I noticed that Futo wasn't here.

Me and Akari sat down between Kaname and Tsubaki, with me sitting next to Tsubaki and Akari sat next to Kaname.

Tsubaki looked over to me and smiled then winked.

I smiled back just to be kind and quickly turned around.

"Are you girls ready to go to school?" asked Masaome.

"Oh, yeah." said Akari. Akari went to get Sebastian and Masaome then took us to school in his car.

As we walked towards the school's entrance Akari and Sebastian started arguing about something and since I didn't want to listen to any of that I left them behind and went inside the school. I then saw Haruhi talking with Kaoru in an empty classroom.

I stood at the side of the door where they couldn't see me and peeked into the room to watch and listen. Kaoru was sitting on to of a desk and Haruhi was next to him sitting on a chair.

"You're so oblivious, Haruhi, come on. He likes her and I think she likes him. We have to figure this out. She's your cousin. Come on, Haruhi." he said. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine, but only so you'll quit bothering me about it." she said.

"Yes!" said Koaru and got up.

I then started walking down the hallway again just as they came out.

After all my classes I went to the music room where the Host club was since I was going to meet with Akari there to go home.

"Oh, there you are." said Akari once she saw me enter the room.

"Yeah, the hall was really crowded today for some reason." I said.

"Isn't it always crowded?" Akari said.

"Well yeah, but this time there were a bunch of people crowding around something or someone. I didn't really see what was going on." I said.

"Hmm...You wanna go see?" asked Akari.

"Uh, I guess..." I said and Akari suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me out to the crowded halls. Akari was able to get through some people but I just stayed in the back.

"O.K. Maybe we should go now." said Akari as she quickly made her way back to me.

"Oh, why? What happened?" I asked but Akari was already pulling me towards the other hall.

Akari started walking even faster now and since she was still grabbing my arm I almost tripped a few times.

"Akari, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just forgot something and stuff and so we have to go home fast." she said. I sighed and didn't say anything else.

We finally got home and went up to our room.

"Ok. It was Futo." said Akari once we were inside the room.

"Futo?" I said.

"Yeah, Futo. At school. He was at the school, that's why people were crowding around the halls." said Akari.

"Oh." was all I said.

'I hope nothing bad happens.' I thought. I got through the rest of the day without any troubles.


End file.
